


College Parties Lead to Love

by childofbarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: College!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: College!AU - strangers to lovers - idk I’m bad at summarizingThis also kind of fell apart at the end and I feel bad :(Excuse any errors, I’ve read over it 3 times and was extremely exhausted by the time I posted it
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Barisi Summer Exchange 2020





	College Parties Lead to Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ta_Ma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Ma/gifts).



Month 1

Sonny didn’t know why he went to this party. His friend had convinced him to go out. Sonny was always paying attention to his school work instead of enjoying his life. He wanted to prove himself to his parents and not be like his sisters who partied their ways through college. 

“Loosen up a bit, Dominick. Stay for at least an hour, okay? It will be fun.” Sonny’s friend said as they entered the large frat house. The music could be heard before they even entered the house. The door opened and people were shoulder to shoulder dancing, drinking and having a good time. 

“Fine. But if I’m not having fun in an hour, I’m leaving.” Sonny said as his friend shrugged. 

While his friend introduced Sonny to a few people, Sonny opted to stay away from the party as much as possible. Sonny has made his way outside, to the backyard where there were less people. 

A small fire pit illuminated a small area with seats that only had one person so Sonny made his way over. He had seen the guy once before in one of his classes. Sonny sat down on the one chair and glanced around. 

“Did you get dragged here, too?” The male asked as Sonny laughed with a nod. 

“‘My friend who is my roommate brought me here. He wants me to loosen up since I’ve been studying nonstop lately.” Sonny explained to the male. “I’m Sonny, by the way.” Sonny said as the guy nodded. 

“Rafael. It’s the same for me. Roommate made me come.” Rafael explained as he watched Sonny. 

“You want a drink?” Sonny asked Rafael as he nodded. Sonny got up and made his way into the crowded house to get drinks for him and Rafael. 

Throughout the night, Rafael and Sonny drank and chatted. At one point, they ended up inside the house, in the party to dance and have fun. Sonny had about 4 cups of beer, 3 Jell-O shots and 4 shots of tequila and was pretty wasted. Rafael laughed as he nursed his second cup of beer as Sonny made his way outside, tripping over things. 

“You alright? Sonny?” Rafael asked as he placed his cup down on a table outside. Sonny giggled softly as he looked down at Rafael. 

“Y-yeah.. I should, I should head back to my place.” Sonny said as he looked into the house. 

“Let me walk you? You’re pretty drunk.” Rafael said as Sonny smiled brightly at the male. 

“Sure! Thanks!” Sonny responded cheerfully as the two began walking to the front lawn and then back to the college a few blocks away. 

“So you wanna be a lawyer? That’s cool.” Sonny said as his hands were in his pockets. Him and Rafael have been walking at a slower pace since Sonny was tripping over his own feet. 

“Yeah? It’s really cool. When I told my abuela she said that I would be a judge in no time.” Rafael smiled brightly thinking about Catalina. She was always his biggest supporter. Rafael and Sonny didn’t realize they had arrived in Sonny’s dorm building until they stopped walking. 

“Well, what a small world. I didn’t realize we lived in the same building.” Rafael laughed as he looked over at Sonny who had a goofy smile over his lips. 

“Well that’s cool. I only live on the second floor and I can make it up there myself. It was nice to meet ya, Rafael. See ya around!” Sonny said as he slid the dorm card at the door to unlock it. Rafael followed Sonny into the building before they turned in different directions. 

—

Month 3

As a sigh escaped Sonny's lips, he made his way into the communal showers in his dorm. Usually when he woke up, it wasn’t too busy so it was him and maybe one other person. Today, he noticed that the showers were completely empty so he was free to do as he pleased without being interrupted. 

Sonny set his towel and bag with his clothes he had on the hook outside the shower before turning the water on. Sonny began humming to himself softly before he began singing. He was too deep in singing he didn’t realize someone had walked into the showers. Sonny nearly screamed when the shower curtain flew open and someone was standing in front of him. 

“I didn’t know you could sing…” Rafael explained with a smile. Sonny was trying to cover his body but it was too late, Rafael’s eyes had already wandered over Sonny’s body and lingered a little too much over his private areas. 

“I don’t sing very often. I-I didn’t realize someone else was in here… can you… cover up??” Sonny asked Rafael. He was naked, just like Sonny, but wasn’t trying to hide anything. Sonny’s eyes tried to not look past Rafael’s hips but he couldn’t resist. Rafael was standing there, nude and proud. 

“Have you seen Chess before? One Night in Bangkok is one of my favorite songs. I’ve wanted to play Freddy Trumper but I never had the guts to audition.” Rafael explained as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“If becoming a lawyer doesn’t work, you can become a broadway star.” Sonny laughed before turning towards the water and finishing his shower. 

“Well, either way I think I’ll be happy. My mami and I would always sing musicals in the car growing up or around the house cleaning or cooking. Of course my father hated that…” Rafael frowned before letting out a sigh. 

“Well, I have to finish up my shower since I have a class at 8 with an important test.” Sonny told Rafael as he closed the shower curtain. Rafael laughed and moved to the stall next to him. 

“Alright, Sonny. Good luck on your test.” Rafael responded as he turned the water on and began showering. 

———

Month 4

Sonny was happy that Rafael had invited him out. Things between them have been going well.. but Sonny caught feelings. He didn’t know what about the Cuban man he fell for, he just knew that he wanted to date him. Become a couple. 

But a secret Sonny didn’t know is that Rafael liked him, too. 

Sonny just stopped, standing in the courtyard of the campus and watched Rafael. He wasn’t paying attention until Rafael went to say something and Sonny wasn’t beside him. Rafael turned and noticed Sonny just standing there, staring. 

“Sonny? We need to get back to our rooms.” Rafael explained as it was almost curfew. Sonny looked up at Rafael and stared at him. 

“Have you ever met someone, Rafael, that you care about? Like a lot more than just friends?” Sonny asked. Rafael watched Sonny with a raised brow. 

“I mean, besides Yelina? I-I don’t know…” Sonny’s heart began to break as a few tears began welling up in his eyes. He pushed them back with a sigh. 

“I know that’s a lie, Rafael. A-and I’m not moving until you tell me you love me…” Sonny explained to the Cuban. Rafael just stood there and rolled his eyes. 

“You think I love you?” Rafael asked as Sonny tried to stay calm and not cry. He didn’t want to feel like an idiot if he was overthinking this. Rafael watched Sonny and Rafael sighed softly. 

“Okay, fine. I like you, a lot. I didn’t know if you liked me, too. Now get over here so we can get back to our building!” Rafael said as Sonny stood there for a few more seconds before heading over to Rafael. Sonny hesitated before grabbing Rafael’s hand and tangling their fingers together. Rafael gave Sonny’s hand a quick squeeze before the two entered the building. 

———

Month 7

After a late movie, Sonny had decided to stay at Rafael’s dorm with him. They were cuddled up in the bed but Sonny woke up around midnight. He was laying on Rafael’s chest. Rafael was shirtless with some pajama pants on while Sonny was just in his boxers. He always got super hot when he was sleeping and was more comfortable like this. 

Sonny watched Rafael, hair falling all over his face as his chest slowly rose and fell. Sonny looked over Rafael’s exposed chest and ran his hand over it. His hand moved lower down Rafael’s body, over her stomach and stopped at the hem of his pajama pants. 

For some reason, Sonny wants to touch and see more of his boyfriend. To feel more of Rafael….

“Raf? Rafi?” Sonny called out softly as he gently shook his boyfriend. Rafael groaned some as he opened his eyes and looked at Sonny. 

“Hmm..?” Rafael mumbled as he looked at Sonny who was smiling brightly at him. 

“I just…. can you take your pants off??” Sonny asked a little too eagerly. Rafael stared at Sonny, watching him before he pushed his pajama bottoms off. Sonny’s hand moved down to his boxers and slid his hand slowly into Rafael’s boxers. 

“I-I hope this is okay…” Sonny whispered as Rafael let out a small moan and a nod.


End file.
